thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Pronyma
Current Background Leader of the Grand Cardinals, this Desian, Twilight Pronyma, is the last of the Cardinal standing after the efforts of the Chosen Colette Brunel and her friends. She was ready to ambush them and end their misery once and for all, when she was whisked away to Iriphos, landing first in the city of Neo Domino. In the roleplay, Pronyma has stuck with her fellow Cardinal, Magnius the Pyroclasm, fighting alongside of him when Dante Sparda attempted to arrest him for the murder of a human. Pronyma is still unsure where she is or how this world can be, but she seems unwilling to let go of her Desian ties or their Lord Yggdrasill. Personality Pronyma, like any Desian, has a strong hatred for humans. She is cold, sadistic, and very power-hungry. Pronyma holds little regard to any life in the long run except for Lord Yggdrasill. She is extremely faithful to him and will do anything that he requests. She literally will do anything to get someone to bend to her lord's whim, including a rather seductive facade she is known to use. However, when it comes to humans, Pronyma will throw all acts away and will not hesitate to use whatever force necessary if the human will not be obedient "like a good human should be to their superior race", to phrase it much like a Desian would. Abilities Mana Detection and Use: Pronyma, like other half-elves, can both sense, and utilize mana. At the skill level she is, her detection skills will permit her to identify one's race, their mana potential, and to some degree, track them when they are out of her line of sight. This enables her to be a spellcaster. Hovercraft: Her golden mechanical halo around her body permits her the ability to hover over the ground. It doesn't seem to work if the ground is too far below her, however, so flight beyond simple hovering is not an option. Combat Pronyma has 3000 TP at her disposal, and is capable of the following attacks: Spread (22 TP): A pillar of water is summoned beneath the opponent and strikes multiple times, sending the opponent upwards. It causes moderate to heavy damage depending on how many strikes land. This is cast in five seconds. Aqua Laser (20 TP): Pronyma aims her staff forward, and fires a laser-type strike of water. She must be facing her opponent in order to fire, and those in path are also capable of being struck. It causes moderate to heavy damage, depending on how close one is to Pronyma when the spell is cast. It casts in five seconds. Ice Tornado (30 TP): A moderate-sized tornado of ice and snow surrounds an opponent, and both strikes and lift an opponent with ice strikes. Causes moderate to heavy damage. It casts in five seconds. Dark Sphere (16 TP): A dark sphere encloses an enemy, and explodes, causing dark damage. It causes mild to moderate damage, and casts in a split second. Prism Sword (58 TP): A magic circle surrounds an enemy as Judgment-like beams drops down on the enemy, followed by a large light-based sword crashing through the center, causes moderate to heavy damage depending on how close to the center someone is and how many beams of light hit them. It casts in five seconds. Leonazium (40 TP): Pronyma summons a magic circle in front of her with her left hand and then thrusts her staff through it. An energy-based lion head (like Beast, except red, larger, and more powerful) chargest towards a single opponent. It causes heavy damage. It casts in a split second. Agarazium (60 TP): Pronyma spins and raises her weapon to the air. A magic circle appears underneath the target, deals moderate to heavy damage, then launches the target into the air. It casts in a split second. Category:Character Category:Tales Of Category:Female Category:Game Category:IceEnchantress09